


Venomous Lust

by limitedinfinites



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged Up Alois Trancy, Aged up Ciel Phantomhive, Also Non Canon Ciel Phantomhive, Blood Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominant Ciel Phantomhive, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Not even a lot of blood, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slight knifeplay, Smut, Submissive Claude Fautus, Uhh Not Canon Claude Fautus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedinfinites/pseuds/limitedinfinites
Summary: Claude anxiously awaits the moment he is able to see Ciel again after a long trip abroad.





	Venomous Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgusting, absolutely atrocious. I don't ship this couple AT ALL, but sometimes just have to do. :(

A week has gone by after returning to the Trancy household from a trip abroad. Claude stands restless beside Alois, listening to his complaints of neglected duties he must attend to. 

"How annoying, I can't find time to just play anymore. Claude, can you play with me?"

Claude looks down at his Lord with disinterested eyes and gets down on one knee.

"Of course Your Highness." He says monotonously.

Alois lets out an exasperated sigh and looks at his paper filled desk.

"Whatever nevermind," he picks up a letter with a spider wax seal on it, "Get this to the Phantomhive household. I have an important message for the Earl."

Alois smirks as Claude takes the letter from his hands.

"I'll get right on it."

Claude swiftly exits the room, grabbing his coat and nearly running out the door.

\-----

Upon arriving at the front steps of the Phantomhive manor, he could feel the unholy eyes a demon burn through his skull. He felt no fear as he readied himself to knock on the door. Before his hand could connect with the polished wood, the door swung open to reveal a smiling butler in black.

“My, what a surprise. If I may, what business does a Trancy butler have here today?” Sebastian asks, the air around him threatening.

“I have come to deliver a letter from Earl Trancy.” Claude reaches into his coat and holds up a note.

Sebastian eyes the envelope before extending his hand towards the megane.

“Ah, allow me to hand this to the Earl. Thank you for stopping by.”

Claude puts the message back in his coat. 

“I was told to deliver this personally” He bows slightly and pushes on into the home. 

Sebastian unwillingly walks ahead to lead him to Ciel’s chambers.

Sebastian knocks on the door with Claude in stow.

“My lord, the Trancy butler has come to deliver you a message.”

“Enter.”

Sebastian opens the door. Ciel is sitting at his desk, chin on his hands awaiting the visitor. 

Claude walks in blown away by the beauty of Ciel. He stands there gaping at the Earl, having felt like time stopped. The Earl looks back at him in confusion, but knows all too well about the impure thoughts rushing through the man’s head. Ciel clears his throat, snapping Claude out of his trance. 

“You said you had a message, Claude?”

Hearing his name coming out of Ciel’s mouth sends a shiver down his spine as he takes a step forward. 

Sebastian watches Claude making sure he doesn’t make any sus movements.

He takes out the envelope from his coat and kneels on one knee, outstretching his arm towards the gray haired man.

Ciel casts his eyes down at the demon butler, getting slightly excited by this. 

“Sebastian, leave the room.”

The Phantomhive butler eyes Ciel in bewilderment. 

“Are you sure my lord?” 

Ciel glares at Sebastian and the butler bows before exiting the room.

The eye patched Lord places one foot on the still lowered demon and takes the letter. He places the message on his desk. Ciel then uses his other foot to raise Claude’s face and locks eyes with him. 

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it Claude,” Ciel says, planting both feet on either of Claude’s shoulder, exposing his crotch to him.

Ciel bends down and caresses his face, studying each of his features with lust filled eyes.

He trails his fingers over every contour, paying special attention to Claude’s gasping lips. 

His finger trails down his neck, lightly scratching him with his nails. The taller man lets out a soft moan and causes the lord to stop all his movements. Claude panics for a moment as the weight of Ciel’s feet on his shoulders is lifted and his shadow towers above him. 

Resembling a lost puppy, Claude stares up at Ciel, golden eyes pleading him to continue with the intimate touches. 

Ciel grins a sinister grin as he adds pressure to Claude’s growing bulge with his black leather shoe. 

“My, my, Claude. It seems you’ve forgot your manners in just a matter of months. I taught you how to ask for what you want, did I not?”

Claude struggles to swallow at Ciel’s domineering gaze. He gets on both knees relieving the stress on this lap from Ciel’s shoe. Gloves removed showing his curse mark, Claude begins to strip under Ciel’s hungry leer. Now fully nude, the spider butler shyly looks through the rims of his glasses at Ciel.

“Please devour me, master.” 

Ciel cups Claude's face before gripping his neck just tight enough to slightly impair his breathing.

“That’s it Claude, show me that desire you have for me. I’ll be sure to give you everything.”

Letting go of the black haired man, Ciel takes the letter opener on his desk and cuts his finger to allow only a small drop of blood to pool there. He watches as Claude breaks into a sweat, trying his best to keep under control. Without losing eye contact, Ciel sucks on his cut and grabs Claude into a deep kiss. His tongue covered in his blood finds its way onto Claude’s and causes the demon to nearly lose it all. The butler groans loudly, lapping up all he can out of the Earl’s mouth. 

Ciel pulls away observing Claude, satisfied with his work. The demon butler is panting heavily with half lidded eyes, drool dripping down his chin. He patiently waits for any kind of instruction from the Earl as his erection stands bright and bold, begging for attention. 

“Show me how bad you want it.” Ciel says while undoing his pants to unveil his own hot bulge.

Claude takes a hold of Ciel’s leaking cock and work his mouth magic. The younger man relishes in the feeling of Claude’s mouth around him, his wet tongue tasting it like its candy. The moans let out by the crouched man shakes Ciel to the pit of his soul. He grabs Claude by the back of his hair and pushes deeper, making Claude gag. He struggles for air but doesn’t stop from pleasuring the Earl whose head is thrown back in ecstasy. His thrusts are hard, not giving Claude anytime for anything, letting himself get lost in the sauce. He looks down and sees Claude moving to touch his own leaking hard on. 

“Ah, ah, ah. You’re not allowed to touch yourself, not before I’m fully satisfied.”

Claude’s watery eyes meet Ciel’s in desperation as he sits on his hands, letting Ciel use him like a toy. 

“You’re doing so good, tighten up your throat, I’m about to cum.”

Relentlessly hammering his dick on the back of Claude’s vocal throat, closely approaching the edge. 

Burying his pulsating dick as far as he can, Ciel spurts cum straight down Claude’s throat. The feeling of the hot sperm make its way into his belly was enough to have him climaxing. Ciel pulled out to admire the view below him. Claude is sitting on both knees arms limply hanging at his sides. Cum trickles down the corners of his mouth as well as on his chest. His eyes are glazed over staring at Ciel with the hopes for more. Ciel smiles satisfyingly and thumbs the cum trail out of his mouth. 

“Hurry up and clean yourself up. I have an appointment in a bit.” 

Ciel throws Claude a handkerchief after straightening out his own outfit. Claude wipes off the spunk on him and quickly dresses himself. Pushing up his glasses, he bows towards the smug ridden lord and exits the room. He passes by the sharp glares of Sebastian as he walks out the front door. Making his way back to his residence, he could only imagine what the next visit will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Regret runs through my veins as I forcefully cursed myself to forever be conscious of the bad decisions fated to haunt me for life.


End file.
